futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (A House Divided)
"A house divided against itself can not stand." - Abraham Lincoln The year is 2035. The United States is at one of its most divided points in decades. President Carlos López-Cantera - America's first Latino President - faces all time low approval ratings as he prepares to leave office, and has already narrowly survived one impeachment attempt. General distaste for the GOP and DNC, is shared by the vast majority of Americans, and many desire a new, independent voice in government. In Europe, the Eurasian Economic Union merged to form a federal government in 2022, and Eurasian-American tensions have reached new highs, due in part to the 2020 IOC doping scandal, in which IOC officials were convicted for bribery, after being found to have been suborned by western Olympic coaches into barring Russian athletes from participation. Additionally, the United Kingdom has disbanded following multiple referendums from 2017 - 2032. Asian is on the brink of war, as China continues to rise in power. The world is in the midst of a tempest, as a new era of revolution and war leers over the horizon. 2035 * April 25th: '''Republican Vice President Mia Love declares her candidacy for President. * '''May 2nd: '''Republican Illinois Governor Avery Bourne declares her candidacy. * '''May 7th: '''Democratic Mississippi Senator Jeramey Anderson announces his candidacy. * '''May 15th: '''Democratic Maine Senator Justin Chenette announces his candidacy. * '''June: '''A movement begins to gain steam attempting to draft Independent Seattle Mayor and former owner of the Sueño Entertainment Company '''Nick Sanchez to seek the Presidency. Sanchez states that he will give the prospect serious consideration. Early polling shows Chenette and Bourne leading their respective fields, with Chenette defeating Bourne in a head-on race. * July 10th: '''Nick Sanchez declares his candidacy for President in a press conference held in front of the Space Needle. Sanchez announces he will resign as Mayor within one month, and that he will seek the Presidency as an independent. Sanchez also unveils his plan for bettering America, which includes universal health-care and education, and the dissolution of all police forces. Sanchez quickly gains recognition for his casual dressing style of wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of khakis. * '''July 27th: Sanchez announces his running mate as retired professional wrestler John Cena '''of Massachusetts during a rally held in Cena's hometown of West Newbury. 2036 * '''February: '''New polls show Sanchez carrying an average of 5% of the vote in hypothetical general election match-ups. * '''February 1st: '''The Iowa primary caucus is held. Avery Bourne and Justin Chenette emerge victorious. * '''February 10th: '''Chenette and Mia Love win in New Hampshire; Jeramey Anderson's campaign begins to panic. * '''February 24th: '''Bourne and Anderson carry South Carolina. Vice President Love drops out, ending the majority of Bourne's opposition. * '''March 1st: On Super Tuesday, Bourne wins big, while Anderson and Chenette gain almost equal victories. * '''March 4th: '''The final living WWII veteran Ricky Farmsworth of England passes away at the age of 115. * '''March 25th: '''Anderson defeats Chenette in the mass-primaries in a land-slide. Allegations rise of election rigging. * '''April 5th: '''The military takes over South Africa in a coup. President López-Cantera places economic sanctions on the new government. Category:Scenario: A House Divided Category:Timeline Category:Years